(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement providing system and method, and particularly, it relates to an advertisement providing system and method for providing an advertisement satisfying a user preference through a network.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As the Internet has been populated very rapidly, web pages, blogs, messengers, and electronic mail as well as the existing newspapers, televisions, and radios have been used as information communication media.
The Internet-based information communication means such as the web pages, blogs, messengers, and electronic mail contain additional advertisement information, and the additional advertisement information is used as the source of income for service providers in a like manner of the conventional newspapers, televisions, and radios.
U.S. Published Application No. US20030069788 discloses a prior art of adding advertisement information by using the Internet.
According to the prior art, a web browser having a moving picture advertisement window is given to a user to use it, and customized advertisements satisfying the user's preference are multicasted to the moving picture advertisement window to maximize the sponsor's advertisement effects. However, according to the prior art, the advertisement effects are improved to some degrees by providing the customized advertisements appropriate for the user preference, but the user preference is fixed with the values that are established at the initial registration, and hence the change of the user preference is not applied in real-time and no great advertisement effects are expected.